A Girl and A Boy
by crzyanimefangrl
Summary: When Sana and Akito were little, they were more than friends. But when Sana moved away, will it change?
1. The Girl that saved Akito!

**Author's Note:** This is my first Kodocha Fanfic; Go easy on me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kodocha, or any of the characters.

**A Girl and A Boy**

**Prologue:**

**Flashback**

**Six years ago...**

Akito stared at the girl in front of him. She was wearing a yellow dress and a hat to block the sun. They were on a beach, building tall sand castles as the waves washed by. She looked up, blushed, and continued with her work, scooping up the wet sand and shaping it into the form of a sand castle. Then Akito continued on with his work, bringing water from the ocean to make the sand wet. He got up, taking his green bucket, and lugging it to the banks of the ocean. Waves were coming in, he thought. It must be high tide. He sat down and let his bucket sank down into the water. By doing that, he learned he could get more water than scooping it up. But as he did this, he never noticed the waves coming in. He was too busy thinking about Sana, the girl with the yellow dress, the one who gave him a rose for Valentine's Day, the one who cheered him up at his birthdays, the one who gave him her support. But his thoughts were interrupted when the waves came. The waves swept over him, and acted like a cat pouncing on a mouse.

"Akito! Help, somebody, help!" Sana cried. She was crying so hard. Yelling and sobbing. So hard. But she ran to the shore, wading in, and when she got in deeper, she started swimming towardAkito. She might lose her best friend and maybe something more than a friend.

"Sa-Na." Akito swallowed some seawater.

"Sa-Na.." Akito groaned, and without giving any resistance, fell down toward the depths. But something pulled him up. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, but he felt an arm pulling him up.

"Akito. Wake up, you jerk! I just hope I don't have to do any CPR. It's dark already. I gotta get help. But what do I do? I just can't stand here. Or can I?" Sana thought with a sparkle in her eye. She quickly gathered sticks remaining on the beach, and made a fire. Her mom packed a two towels, a jacket, and somesushi if she got hungry in her bag. She gathered her bag and red bucket. Akito's bucket, unfortunately, were swept away by the tide. When a half hour was done, it looked like a campsite. Sticks were gathered to make a fire. A lean-to was made to shelter out the wind. Towels were spreaded out for blankets and sheets. She dragged Akito from the shore where she rescued him over to the towels. As she stared at Akito, she realized she liked him. Maybe more than like?

"Where am I?" Akito asked. He felt the warmth of the fire, and he smelled something delicous.

"At the beach." Sana said happily. She was glad that Akito was alright, and handed him some of the sushi. She took half of them, and gave the rest to him. As she popped some into her mouth, she plopped down next to Akito onto the towels. And she went to sleep.When Akito was sureshe was asleep,he kissed her on the lips. And laid down next to her, and slept. Sanarolled around in her sleep, and smiled. But Akito did something surprising. He wrapped his arms around her!

But that night, everything was peaceful. Sana in Akito's arms,and the ocean waves rolling down the shore in the pale moonlight.

**Ends Flashback**

But somehow, everything fell apart.

Sana moved away. Away. Far away.


	2. The Radio

**Author's Note**: Go easy on me; this is my first Kodocha fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kodocha, or any of the characters. But I wish I did!

**A Girl and A Boy**

**Proluge:**

Akito looked at the shops as he waited impatiently outside with Tsuyoshi. They passed many clothing stores, food shops, candy shops, perfume shops, and toyshops. Fuuka and Aya walked out of the stores, carrying bags of clothes and who knows else?

"You done?" Akito asked.

"Yeah." Both girls replied.

"Okay, let's just go to the next shop." Akito said.

"Okay. Jeez!" Both girls said.

Akito was following the girls around with Tsuyoshi because his friend had blackmail from those two girls, and apparently, Tsuyoshi needed somebody to accompany him to stay alive from the terrifying SHOPPING SPREE! According to the Boy's Rules of Conduct, no boys are allowed to enjoy shopping. Nor are they allowed to go on shopping sprees with girls. It's that simple. The rules have never been broken until this day. As they pass the last shop for the day, Akito and Tsuyoshi stared off into dreamland…

"Hey Akito!" Tsuyoshi nudged Akito awake.

"Look at that awesome model! She's hot!"

"Where? Where?" Akito said sarcastically. Plus, to make it worse, he was wearing his bored expression.

"No! She's not here at the mall, dumbo! Look at the billboards! She's HOT!" Tsuyoshi pointed out, ignoring Akito's growing sarcasm.

"Which one?" asked Akito. In Tokyo, there were tons of billboards featuring hot stars and upcoming movies.

"The one with the girl eating ice cream!"

"Oh, I see her. Yeah, she's hot." Akito put his bored expression once again. So you really can't tell if he actually thinks she's hot or not.

"Wow, she's hot! I mean, she looks like all the others, but she's beautiful…" Akito thought. But he met her somewhere..He couldn't remember, but he knew he did.

Akito walked home when Fuuka and Aya were finished shopping. They asked Tsuyoshi and Akito to walk home with them, butAkito rejected the offer. However, Tsuyoshi accepted. So Akito walked home alone tonight. Everyday, Tsuyoshi would walk home with Akito. They lived right next to each other. They played with each other until the whole day was over. They were best friends.

Akito walked down the street until he saw the sign saying "Hayama's House", and went in around the corner. Hopefully, he would escape Natsumi, and into his room. Fortunately he did, and turned on hisradio. Ever since his father told him that this radio was his mom's once, he wanted to keep it. He guessed he wanted everything to remind him of his mom. His father told him his mom's favourite channel of music. He could still remember it now.

**Flashback**

"Daddy, what's this?" A browned haired boy said. He picked up a radio from a box in the garage.

"Oh, it's your mother's. I can still remember who she would hum along with those classics." His dad said, propping himself up. They were cleaning up the garage, clearing unwanted stuff away. He looked at it a moment. He wondered if he should throw it away. Just looking at the radio gave him tears of regret. But keeping it, would remind him of all those memories of her.

"Daddy, can I keep it?" The brown haired boy asked. He longed for memories of this woman he called Mom. Longed to know..

"Go ahead. Keep it safe." His dad said, making up his mind.

"Don't worry, I will."

**Ends Flashback**

As he turned on his radio, he listened to his mom's favorite channel. Now it was his favorite.


	3. Dreams or Nightmares?

**Author's Note: **Go easy on me; this is my first kodocha fanfic! XP

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kodocha, or any of the characters

**A Girl and A Boy**

**Chapter One**

As he turned on his radio, he listened to his mom's favorite channel. Now it was his favorite. He plopped down onto his twin-sized bed, and sighed. As he listened on to the music, he went over today's events. As he reviewed what happened, he remembered the girl. That Girl. Something…something reminded him of that girl. He listened on and on, but still remembered that girl. Something about that Girl made him remember something.

He dreamed on, and on. Something about that Girl shocked him. Something.

He was asleep.

**Sana's POV**

Everyday it's always the same old thing. I brush my teeth, wash my face, comb my hair, and I have no time to go eat breakfast. I just go to the studio with Rei, and start going through the set. Somebody's shouting at me to hurry, and I do. I go to the dressing room, and change. After that, I go act. But it's my job, and I love it! But I remember a boy. He's special, because he appears in my dreams. I can't wake up, and if I do, I am usually drenched with sweat. It's horrifying. But I know, he's real.


End file.
